1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a control mechanism for a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet wrenches comprise a driving member rotatably engaged in the head and including a number of teeth formed in the outer peripheral portion, a pawl pivotally secured in the head at a pivot shaft, and a knob for rotating the pawl and for allowing the pawl to control the rotational direction of the driving member. One of the typical ratchet wrenches is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,062 to Colvin. However, for such a typical ratchet wrench, the pawl may not be easily rotated, and the user have to spend a great energy for rotating the pawl.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrenches.